Don't Blame Me
by Roncrazychic
Summary: Hermione has changed alot over the summer. ALOT! She is no longer our sweet, courteous, do-gooder, but now she is not afraid to do what she wants, when she wants. Ron is not ready for these changes, but they are forced upon him in the middle of the summer
1. The Invitation

The Invitation

Hermione sat down on her bed and tore open the letter Pig had just delivered. She couldn't wait to see what Ron had written about, though she was sure that none of it really had to do with her. She finally got the letter out of the mutilated envelope, and her eyes started to scan the letter. It read, "Dear Hermione, I can't wait to see you, and Harry. Mum says that you can probably come and join us here at Grimmauld Place. I don't expect that you would want to leave your family, but I just decided to offer you the option…" Hermione dropped the letter, ran to her desk for her quill and parchment, and sat back down on her bed. She wrote, "Hey Ron, I haven't heard from you lately. I think I can come; I just have to check with my parents, although I'm sure they'll let me go. Thanks for the letter. I hope to see you soon." Hermione got up and tied the letter to the little, hyperactive owl. She sighed as she watched the owl soar out he window and off into the sunset.

"What do you mean I can't go? You always let me go!" Hermione stood in front of her parents, furious at what she'd just heard.

"Hermione, be reasonable. We've already booked a flight to India, and we really wanted to spend some quality time with you."

"Quality time! What about my friends? Ron really wants to see me. He said that he couldn't wait until I get there." At this, Hermione's parents exchanged looks. "Oh, now I see why you won't let me go. You're afraid that Ron and I will start going out, and you'll never get to spend time with me."

"Hermione, you know that's not true! We just want you to go to India with us…" but Hermione did not hear the rest, for she was already half way up the stairs. When she reached the safety of her room, she threw herself on her bed and took some time to think. Once again, she got up and went to her desk to get a quill and a sheet of parchment. She started to write, "Dear Ron, my parents said it would be fine if you picked me up from my house at twelve tomorrow. They'll be gone at some sort of concert or play, so they won't be here. Please let me know immediately if this will work for you." Hermione attached the letter to the leg of the owl her parents had gotten her and opened the window for it to go out. She hoped against hope that her plan would work.


	2. The Most Recognized Dentists Society Con...

Chapter 2 

The Most Recognized Dentists Society Concert

"Hermione dear, guess what your father and I just got! It's letter from the MRDS. I have no idea what that stands for, but oh well. It says that we've been invited to a concert at noon today. " Hermione's mother stood outside her door, jumping up and down like a kid.

"Oh, hey Mom. I think I've heard of the MRDS. If I remember correctly, it stands for Most Recognized Dentists Society. I heard that it is a great honor to get invited to one of their concerts."

"Really? I'm so excited. But the weird thing is that it says that kids are not invited. I wonder why."

Hermione tried to put a disappointed face on, but it was very hard to do considering the fact that her mother was falling for this so well. "Oh, I guess I'll live. You go on without me." Hermione put a hand on her forehead. She had never been one for acting, and she knew that she was not doing a very good job at it right then.

"Oh, Honey, I'm so sorry, but I guess there's a reason for it."

Hermione's mom walked back down stairs, leaving Hermione standing in the hallway rubbing her hands and muttering, "Oh yes, there's a reason."

"Bye Mom, bye Dad!" Hermione was standing by the door with her parents, hugging them goodbye.

"Take care of yourself while we're gone, dear. I'm sorry to be leaving you alone so long, Hermione, but we trust you."

"Well, take care of yourselves, too. I'll miss you too. Have a fun time." With that, Hermione shoved her parents out the door with one last wave. She then closed the door and brought her trunks down stairs and set them by the fireplace. She threw herself into a chair and watched the clock. The second hand crept around the clock, with the minute hand slowly ticking off the minutes until Ron's arrival.


End file.
